Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape printer performing desired printing on a decorative print-receiving tape and to a recording medium storing a decorative tape production program for use in the tape printer.
Description of the Related Art
A printing device performing desired printing on a print-receiving tape has already been known. In this printing device, a light-transmitting print-receiving tape adhered circumferentially to an object to be adhered in the form of a wire rod or a bar has a printing area defined at an end edge portion so as to circumferentially overlie an opposite end edge portion forming a non-printing area. As a result, when adhered circumferentially to the object to be adhered such as the wire rod or the bar, the non-printing area at one end edge portion is adhered circumferentially to the printing area at the other end edge portion in an overlaid manner, so that the print durability in the printing area can be improved.
For printing, in the prior art printing device, the printing area is disposed only at one end edge portion on the assumption that the print-receiving tape is adhered circumferentially to the object to be adhered such as the wire rod or the bar.
On the other hand, printing for decorative purposes is often applied to a ribbon used in packing and packaging goods including a box or in bundling a plurality of wire rods, etc. In some cases, the printed decorative tape like this ribbon is bent (e.g. into a loop with vicinities of both end portions being superimposed on each other) in use by the user. The above prior art has not paid any special consideration for a print form enabling improvement of visual aesthetics in the vicinities of the tape ends that protrude to the left and right (or up and down) when bent as described above.